


Rat mal, wer zum Essen kommt

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, E-mail, M/M, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Season/Series 07
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack besucht seine Eltern</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rat mal, wer zum Essen kommt

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an Athor für das Beta!  
> Der Titel stammt von dem gleichnamigen Film, in dem ein junges Mädchen ihren zukünftigen Verlobten ihren Eltern vorstellt … (Sidney Poitier/Katharine Hepburn/Spencer Tracy, USA 1967)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Datum: 02.04.2004, 10:12:06  
Von: margarethoneill@minnesotamail.com  
An: lindawellesley@homenet.com  
Betreff: Mein Geburtstag  
Status: GESENDET  
\--------------------------------------------

Hallo Schwesterchen,

als Erstes besten Dank für den Brief, er ist gestern angekommen. Dein Mann hat ja wirklich sehr nette Photos von uns allen gemacht.

Doch jetzt habe ich auch große Neuigkeiten für dich!!!  
Gerade hat mich Jack angerufen! Und weißt du was? Er hat mir mitgeteilt, dass er es dieses Jahr so einrichten kann, dass er zu meinem Geburtstag rauf kommt! Ist das nicht toll?

Aber es geht noch weiter! Er hat mir gesagt, dass er jemanden mitbringen wird!!!

Ich bin so aufgeregt, denn „jemanden mitbringen“, das kann doch eigentlich nur eines heißen: Er wird uns endlich seine neue Freundin vorstellen. Ob es die hübsche Blonde ist, die auf dem Photo zu sehen ist, das er uns im letzten Sommer geschickt hat? Du weißt schon, das von der Gartenparty bei seinem Vorgesetzen? Die macht doch einen sehr netten Eindruck!

Ich bin richtig aufgekratzt, denn das ist die erste Frau, nach der Scheidung von Sara, bei der er sich offensichtlich sicher genug fühlt, um sie uns vorzustellen. Und wenn sie mit ihm arbeitet, muss er sie ja recht gut kennen. Dann wird es wohl wirklich etwas Ernstes sein.

Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis ich Hal die Neuigkeiten mitteilen kann. Aber er ist gerade auf dem Golfplatz und hat sein Handy nicht mitgenommen, so dass ich ihn nicht erreichen kann. Da muss ich mich wohl noch ein paar Stunden gedulden.

Wenn ihr Zeit habt, kommt doch am 19.Mai zum Abendessen vorbei, dann werdet ihr sie auch kennen lernen. Einverstanden?

Und solltest du vorher etwas von Jack hören, lass es mich bitte unbedingt wissen! Denn vielleicht erzählt er seiner Patentante ja mehr als seiner Mutter!

 

Grüß deinen Mann und die Katzen von mir,

 

Margareth  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Datum: 15. Mai 2004, 23:04:11  
Von: sgdanieljackson@servernet.gov  
An: sgsamanthacarter@servernet.gov  
Betreff: Besuch in Minnesota  
Status: GESENDET  
\----------------------------------------

Hi Sam,

wir sind mit 2 Stunden Verspätung gelandet – sonst ist alles in Ordnung.

Gruß Daniel

 

_Life is nothing without history_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Datum: 16. Mai 2004, 06:52:19  
Von: sgsamanthacarter@servernet.gov  
An: sgsdanieljackson@servernet.gov  
Betreff: Besuch in Minnesota  
Status: VERSCHLÜSSELT GESENDET  
\-----------------------------------------

DANIEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Einzelheiten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sofort!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gruß von einer sehr ungeduldigen Sam! Denk daran, was du mir versprochen hast!

 

_Physics – the gate to other universes_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Datum: 16. Mai 2004, 11:12:43  
Von: sgdanieljackson@servernet.gov  
An: sgsamanthacarter@servernet.gov  
Betreff: Deine Mail vom 16.Mai  
Status: VERSCHLÜSSELT GESENDET  
\----------------------------------------

Hi Sam,

Wir sind nicht ungeduldig, oder??? *breites Grinsen*

Also schön. Ich habe mich mal einen Moment mit dem Laptop abgesetzt, während Jack mit seinen Eltern kurz bei einer alten Tante vorbeischaut. So viel Familie kann schon ganz schön anstrengend sein, vor allem, wenn man es nicht gewöhnt ist! *bg*

Du willst bestimmt wissen, wie der gestrige Tag verlaufen ist? Sei nicht so neugierig! Nein, nein, nur ein Scherz. *g* Okay, der Reihe nach:

Als wir am Abend endlich in Duluth gelandet sind, mit mehr als zwei Stunden Verspätung, war ich nur noch ein Nervenbündel. Auf der Fahrt vom Flughafen in die Stadt hätte ich den Ärmel meiner Jacke anknabbern können, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. So aufgeregt war ich schon lange nicht mehr.

Ich war mir sicher, dass wir einen riesigen Fehler begehen würden und hatte Jack noch auf dem Flug mehrmals gebeten, seinen Eltern vorab mitzuteilen, dass er einen Mann mitbringen würde. Er hatte aber nur gelacht und mir erzählt, ich wäre die Geburtstagsüberraschung für seine Mutter. Klasse! Ich habe mich gleich besser gefühlt!

Die gleiche, verdammte Selbstsicherheit, die er auch die letzten Wochen schon an den Tag gelegt hat, wann immer ich mit ihm über das Thema gesprochen habe. *seufz*

In dem Moment, als Jack die Klingel gedrückt hatte und ich sie durch das Haus läuten hörte, hätte ich alles drum gegeben, wenn sich ein Wurmloch unter mir aufgetan hätte. Ich musste mich wirklich ernsthaft zwingen zu atmen. Du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen. Es ist, als könntest du dein Herz durch den Pullover hindurch schlagen spüren!

Alles, was ich noch denken konnte, war, dass ich es als gutes Zeichen betrachten würde, wenn sie mir nicht gleich die Tür vor der Nase zumachen, sondern mich zumindest herein bitten würden.

Und das Schlimmste war: während ich zwischenzeitlich Angst hatte, dass ich mich nicht einmal mehr an meinen eigenen Namen erinnern würde, grinste Jack die ganze Zeit vor sich hin! Ich hätte ihn umbringen können!

Dann ging die Tür auf, es gab eine sehr herzliche Umarmung zwischen Jack und seinen Eltern und er hat mich ihnen vorgestellt. Sie haben mir die Hand geschüttelt, aber du hattest die ganze Zeit den Eindruck, dass sie noch auf jemanden warteten. Jacks Mutter sagte dann auch noch so etwas wie „Ach, du hast noch jemanden mitgebracht? Dann werde ich wohl zusätzlich auch das andere Gästezimmer herrichten gehen.“

Auf seine übliche diplomatische Art hat Jack die Bombe dann gleich im Flur – kaum, dass wir eine Minute im Haus waren – platzen lassen und zu seiner Mutter nur gemeint: „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Daniel schläft bei mir im Zimmer.“

Diesen Moment werde ich mein Lebtag nicht vergessen! Ich werde wohl die Imitation eines knallroten Streichholzkopfes abgegeben haben. Keine Ahnung, ob sie irgendein „Oh!“ oder so etwas ausgestoßen hat, denn ich konnte eigentlich nur das Rauschen des Blutes in meinen Ohren hören. Und ich kann dir ganz genau sagen, dass die O’Neills im Flur einen rot-grün gemusterten Teppich liegen haben, denn diese Ornamente haben sich in mein Gehirn eingebrannt – muss wohl daran liegen, dass ich ihn so fixiert habe. *g*

Nun ja, auch die schrecklichsten Momente gehen vorbei, selbst wenn ich den Eindruck hatte, dieser würde sich ins Unendliche dehnen. Jack legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter, um seinen Standpunkt wohl noch etwas deutlicher zu machen. Schade, dass es von dem Moment keine Photos gibt, denn als ich endlich wagte wieder aufzublicken, leisteten sich Jack und seine Mutter gerade einen kleinen Kampf mit Blicken. Ich schätze mal, ich habe einen blauen Flecken an der Stelle, an der Jacks Finger sich in meinen Oberarm gebohrt haben. *bg*

Dann hat Mama O’Neill aber dasselbe spitzbübische Grinsen aufgesetzt, das wir ja auch von Jack bestens kennen. „Du bist immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut, mein Schatz“, hat sie lächelnd zu ihm gesagt und ist auf uns zugekommen. Ich war so benommen, dass ich mich widerstandslos habe drücken und abknuddeln lassen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat sie wohl auch noch so etwas wie: „Herzlich willkommen, Daniel, in unserer Familie“, gesagt, aber den genauen Wortlaut weiß ich beim besten Willen nicht mehr.

Jedenfalls hat sie dann wieder ihren Sohn in Augenschein genommen, ihm durch die Haare gewuschelt – jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, von wem Jack das hat – und laut und deutlich verkündet: „ Okay, dann nur ein Bett für Daniel und dich. Ihr solltet dann aber trotzdem ins Gästezimmer gehen, dort ist das Bett breiter als in deinem alten Zimmer.“

Und weißt du was, Sam? In dem Augenblick haben auch Jacks Wangen ein ganz klein wenig Farbe bekommen! Ich schwöre es! * very evil grin*  
Scheint also nicht ganz so einfach zu sein, wenn deine Mutter plötzlich laut über dein Sexualleben spekuliert! Aber das geschieht ihm recht!  
Gönn mir dieses bisschen Schadenfreude. *g*

Jacks Vater hat sich aus allem heraus gehalten, hat mich nur gefragt, ob ich ihn und Jack am Wochenende zum Angeln begleiten will.

Du siehst, hier bei mir ist soweit alles in bester Ordnung – ich bin unendlich erleichtert, dass sich alles so gut gefügt hat. Das ist jetzt noch eine Untertreibung, denn ich habe manchmal wirklich den Eindruck, ich könnte abheben. Was habe ich mir vorher für Sorgen gemacht – und dann akzeptieren sie mich einfach! Einfach so! So wie du und Teal’c uns akzeptiert habt – ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, was das für mich bedeutet. Wenn wir wieder zurück sind, werde ich dich ganz fest drücken, unter anderem auch dafür, dass du so auf mich eingeredet hast mitzufahren. Wer weiß, ob ich ohne dich nicht doch noch in letzter Minute gekniffen hätte. *tiefer Seufzer*

Danke, Sam!! Danke!!

Und im SGC? Auch alles bestens? Hast du den Laden voll im Griff? *g*  
Bitte richte meine herzlichen Grüße auch an Teal’c aus.  
Und selbstverständlich auch an Pete! Tut nichts, was wir nicht auch täten! (Du siehst, wie gut es mir geht, dass ich so einen Blödsinn schreibe!) Hat Pete dich jetzt endlich mal ins Kino eingeladen? Er kann doch nicht immer Dienst haben!

Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, denn ich höre gerade Jacks Stimme, d.h., sie sind also wieder zurück.

Besten Gruß von Daniel an seine liebste Fast-Schwester Sam!

P.S. Morgen lerne ich noch weitere Verwandtschaft kennen.

 _Life is nothing without history_  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Datum: 16. Mai 2004, 11:44:03  
Von: sgsamanthacarter@servernet.gov  
An: sgsdanieljackson@servernet.gov  
Betreff: Besuch in Minnesota  
Status: VERSCHLÜSSELT GESENDET  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Oh, Daniel!!!!

Ich freue mich so für dich! Du musst mir ALLES erzählen, wenn du wieder da bist!

Fühl dich umarmt, Sam!

P.S. Teal’c und Pete senden ebenfalls ihre Grüße.

 _Physics – the gate to other universes_  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Datum: 17.Mai 2004, 17:32:12  
Von: sgjackoneill@servernet.gov  
An: sgtealc@servernet.gov  
Betreff: Verschiedenes  
Status: ENTWURF  
\-----------------------------------------------

Hallo Großer,  
wie läuft’s bei euch? Alles klar? Schaust du Walter ein wenig auf die Finger? Steht das Stargate noch?

Ich wusste gleich, dass sie Daniel mögen würden! Wie auch nicht?  
Im ersten Moment war Mom schon ein bisschen geschockt, aber Daniels Schüchternheit und Nervosität (du hättest mal sehen sollen, wie er den Teppich angestarrt hat!) haben ihren Widerstand innerhalb von Minuten dahin schmelzen lassen.

Mein Vater war auch sehr cool. Hat ihn gleich zum Angeln eingeladen, auch wenn Daniel wahrscheinlich die Geste nicht in ihrer ganzen Tragweite zu schätzen weiß!  
Weißt du, Teal’c, ich habe wirklich die besten Eltern auf der Welt. Sie haben Daniel so verdammt nett aufgenommen. Ich habe Daniel gegenüber zwar so getan, als wüsste ich von Anfang an, dass alles glatt laufen würde, aber ich hatte schon ein ziemlich flaues Gefühl im Magen, als wir dann wirklich vor der Tür standen und Mom mir nichts ahnend geöffnet hat.

Und Daniel? Oh Mann! Du willst es gar nicht wissen, …oder doch? Seine Dankbarkeit kannte in der Nacht jedenfalls keine Grenzen.  
Der Rest ………… streng deine Phantasie an, Großer!

Du siehst, uns geht es wirklich prächtig hier. Jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich dir noch schreiben soll. Und so rosaroten Liebes-Kram willst du wohl nicht hören.

 

LG Jack

P.S. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich noch mal so verdammt glücklich sein kann!

_Homer rules!_  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Datum: 20.04.2004, 22:18:16  
Von: margarethoneill@minnesotamail.com  
An: lindawellesley@homenet.com  
Betreff: Re. Re.: Mein Geburtstag  
Status: GESENDET  
\--------------------------------------------------/p>

Hallo Linda,

das ist ja wirklich ärgerlich, dass Kevin ausgerechnet jetzt einen Hexenschuss bekommen musste! Richte meinem Schwager aus, dass er sein sehr schlechtes Timing hat! Und vielleicht beauftragt er das nächste Mal doch einen Gärtner, wenn er die Bäume beschneiden will? Er wird langsam zu alt für solche Sachen, aber das brauchst du ihm ja nicht unbedingt sagen.

Okay, dann will ich dir mal berichten, was du alles verpasst hast – und du hast verdammt große Dinge verpasst!!

Die beiden sind also am Dienstag angekommen und heute Morgen wieder zurück geflogen. Die Zeit vergeht schneller, als man wahrhaben möchte. Aber sie haben versprochen, zu Thanksgiving wieder herzukommen. Sieh dringend zu, dass dann bei euch alles gesund ist. Dringend!  
DENN: sie ist nicht blond sondern braunhaarig und SIE ist gar keine SIE!!!!!  
Statt einer Schwiegertochter habe ich einen Archäologen bekommen!

Ja, du liest richtig! Ganz am Anfang war es merkwürdig, Jack mit einem Mann zusammen zu sehen. Ehrlich, im ersten Moment, als er ihm den Arm um die Schulter gelegt hat und mir gesagt hat, dass Daniel bei ihm im Zimmer schläft, dachte ich nur: „Oh, nein! Warum muss nur immer alles so kompliziert sein bei dem Jungen?“  
Du kennst ja Jack. Ich glaube, sie waren noch keine Minute im Haus, da hatte er schon auf sehr Besitz ergreifende Art und Weise klar gemacht, dass Daniel zu ihm gehört. Und wenn wir das nicht akzeptiert hätten, dann wäre der Besuch wohl sofort zu Ende gewesen. Ich konnte sehen, wie nervös er war, aber auch wie entschieden.  
Ich meine, ich bin sehr froh, dass er wieder jemanden gefunden hat, mit dem er leben möchte, denn man will ja nur das Beste für seine Kinder. Aber im ersten Moment konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Daniel das Beste für ihn ist. Denn ich sah nicht Daniel, sondern nur die Schwierigkeiten, die Jack bekommen kann, wenn das rauskommt.

Bis mir klar wurde, dass Jack sich das sicher auch schon hundert Mal überlegt hat – und wenn er bereit ist, mit dieser Unsicherheit zu leben, sollte ich das auch können. Ich habe meinen Jack ja dazu erzogen, zu seiner Überzeugung zu stehen, kein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen. Ich hätte jedoch nie gedacht, dass es mal so auf mich zurückfällt. Dass er mal dermaßen meine Toleranz austesten wird.

Aber Daniel ist wirklich süß! (Darf man das von dem Geliebten seines Sohnes sagen?) Keine Ahnung. Aber es sind da so viele, neue Dinge, an die man sich jetzt gewöhnen muss. Fragen über Fragen und ganz vorsichtiges Vorantasten. Solange Jack noch bei der Armee ist, dürfen es auch nur ganz wenige Leute wissen. Auf meiner Geburtstagsfeier hieß es also „sein Arbeitskollege“. Du weißt ja, wie die Leute hier sind, die fanden das gar nicht merkwürdig, dass jemand das wunderschöne Minnesota mal sehen wollte!

Wir hatten in den vergangenen Tagen sehr viel Spaß miteinander. Nachdem Daniel erst einmal „aufgetaut“ war, er war wohl noch weit besorgter über diesen Besuch gewesen als Jack – das kam in den Gesprächen heraus – haben wir uns wirklich bestens unterhalten.  
Und es war verdammt lustig, den beiden zuzuschauen. Ich habe noch niemals jemanden wie Daniel getroffen, der meinen Sohn mit einem einzigen Blick – aus seinen blauen Augen – zum Schweigen bringen kann! Ich wünschte ich hätte diesen Trick während Jacks Kindheit beherrscht! Da wäre uns manch ein Machtkampf erspart geblieben!  
Ich hoffe, Daniel hat sich bei uns „zu Hause“ gefühlt. Aber ich habe den Verdacht, für ihn ist in Zukunft immer da Zuhause, wo mein Jack ist.

Also Linda, du siehst, du musst unbedingt vorbeikommen. Es gibt noch so viele Sachen zu erzählen! Und ich muss dir einfach noch ein bisschen davon vorschwärmen, dass ich Jack schon seit langem nicht mehr so zufrieden und glücklich gesehen habe, wie in den letzten Tagen.

Ich soll dir übrigens von Jack auch die besten Wünsche ausrichten und er hofft sehr, dich an Thanksgiving hier zu sehen.

Gruß an den Rest deiner Familie und wir können ja morgen mal telefonieren!

Margie

 

P.S. Mein Mann ist übrigens auch ganz begeistert von Daniel, denn der hat ihm versprochen, dass nächste Mal mit auf den Dachboden zu gehen und die Bücherkisten dort durchzusehen. Du weißt ja, dass Hal immer noch darauf hofft, dass dort ein unentdeckter Schatz zwischen sein könnte!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Datum: 20.Mai 2004, 23:52:12  
Von: sgjackoneill@servernet.gov  
An: sgtealc@servernet.gov  
Betreff: Zurück  
Status: VERSCHLÜSSELT GESENDET  
\--------------------------------------------  
Hi T,

Sind gerade gut zurückgekommen.  
Hatte keine Zeit zum Schreiben – morgen mehr.

Gruß an Carter.  
O´Neill.

_Homer rules!_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\---------------- ENDE -----------

Antares, April 2006 


End file.
